fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
All Stood Up
All Stood Up is episode twenty-two in season eight of Full House. It originally aired on April 4, 1995. Plot Summary Stephanie makes a date to go to a school dance with her classmate Ryan, and she is heartbroken when Ryan stands her up. Seeing Stephanie in such pain is more than Danny can handle, and he has a talk with Ryan, giving Ryan a thing or two to think about, regarding his behavior. Ryan stuns Stephanie by apologizing and asking if they can start fresh, making an offer of pizza at the mall. Stephanie learns that Danny had a talk with Ryan, and Danny says "I told him that what he did was wrong, and that he was missing out on knowing a really great person, and that he really hurt you." Danny also admits that he told Ryan that Stephanie cried. When Stephanie says she wants to transfer, Danny thinks she wants to change schools, but Stephanie corrects him, saying she wants to change dads. After Danny leaves, Stephanie's best friend Gia tells Stephanie that she does not have to meet Ryan at the mall; Stephanie agrees, and remarks, "I'll do us both a favor and stand him up". Later, Ryan comes over, and tells Danny that Stephanie stood him up. Danny calls Stephanie downstairs, and Ryan tells her she was supposed to meet him at the mall. Stephanie explains to Ryan that she believes he asked her out because Danny threatened him. Ryan explains that Danny did not threaten him, and that Danny just made him realize what a rat he was to stand Stephanie up. Stephanie apologizes for standing Ryan up at the mall. Stephanie and Ryan agree to start over with each other. Ryan invites her for pizza, and Stephanie heads out the door to leave with him. Stephanie comes back in, and gives Danny a hug. Meanwhile, a doctor from an insurance company tells Jesse that his blood pressure needs to be lowered, so Jesse tries to relax in the back yard. But it's not long before Jesse is interrupted by Kimmy Gibbler's bagpipe practice. One sound leads to another, and there is soon a war of music going on in the backyard, while Jesse is also being terrorized by an ostrich that Kimmy's taking care of. Also, Michelle tries to find a game that will give her a chance to beat D.J. at something for once. As Michelle gets increasingly frustrated, she's forced to get downright devious in order to come out on top. Michelle finally succeeds by beating D.J. in the game of Limbo, and D.J. remarks that she taught her well. Trivia *The final appearance of Gia *The final filmed episode of the series *The episode title is a play on the song Elvis Presley " " *In one scene, Jesse says, "Because as long as I've got a squeeze bottle and some rubber gloves, just call me Blackie." John Stamos played a character named Blackie on General Hospital from 1982 to 1984 Quotes Gia: Steph, I’ve got to talk to you. Stephanie: Oh, and I have to talk to you. Ryan apologized. Gia: I know. The whole school knows. Your dad chased him down the hall, clobbered him with a canned ham and then shoved him in a locker. Danny: It was not a canned ham, it was spam. Stephanie: You clobbered him with spam? Danny: I didn’t clobber him with anything. ---- Stephanie: You talked to him? Oh no. What did you say? Danny: Nothing. (Stephanie gives him a look) Okay, I told him that what he did was wrong, and that he was missing out on knowing a really great person, and that he really hurt you. Stephanie: You didn’t tell him I cried? Danny: No! Never! Of course not! No way! (sees Stephanie’s look again) Yeah, yeah, I did. Stephanie: (growls a little in frustration) I want to transfer. Danny: Steph, I’m not going to let you change schools. Stephanie: I want to change dads. Danny: Look, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. It just hurt me to see how much he hurt you. I’m sorry. I hope someday you’ll understand. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes